the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gafti
A Visigoth, Gafti is the best friend of Aric Dacia, a 5th Century Visigoth lost in the modern age. =Reign of The Visigoths= During the Visigoth’s second siege of Italy, Gafti rode side-by-side with his friend Aric and, together, they brought the Visigoth way to the unruly Romans. Retribution In 408 AD in the village of Rieti in Northern Italy, Gafti and his best friend, Aric Dacia, recklessly and mockingly beheaded a pair of Roman Centurions until Alaric, King of the Visigoths and Aric’s uncle, ordered them to dispatch the Romans. As Alaric reminded Aric that they were not there for him to exact his revenge against the Romans for killing his parents, Rolf Dacia and Inga Dacia, he ordered him to take what they needed and put the rest to the torch as was the Goth way. Later, as they galloped to the edge of the city on horseback and Gafti laughed that Alaric did not approve of his blood oath, Aric told him that, while Alaric felt it clouded his judgment, the Holy Roman Empire owed him a debt of blood that he would collect as was the Goth way. As they came upon a Roman Temple, Gafti reminded Aric that his uncle wanted provisions and weapons, not gold, but then Aric joked that they could barter the gold for provisions and convinced Gafti to follow him. Inside the temple, Aric and Gafti kept to the shadows and witnessed as a Catholic Priest warned Mericus, a Roman Captain, that the Visigoth scourge was God’s wrath for his consent to have Deidre, a beautiful Irish disciple of the God Lugh that the priest believed spread her heathen beliefs like a plague, as a slave. Convinced by the priest’s words, Mericus proclaimed that Deidre had to die if they were to be cleansed of the Visigoth curse, but as he was about to kill her, Aric impaled him with his sword. After Aric slew the priest, he released Deidre from her bonds and took her with him because, even though she was a heathen and his uncle would disapprove, she was better looking than the women in his camp were. Several months later while on night patrol, Aric and Gafti came upon a clearing in the forest that he believed was an imperial encampment within the Visigoth perimeter. As Aric rode over the ridge to take a look while Gafti and the others watched his back for treachery, he was appalled to see as the Spider Aliens devoured his people. Certain that they were demons from Hell in league with the Roman Emperor, Aric leapt through the foliage with sword in hand and split one of the aliens in half. When Aric lunged after one of the aliens, it shot him across the head with a blast from his ray gun and rendered him unconscious. After the alien dragged Aric inside its vessel in the belief that his spirit would serve them well in the slave pens, Gafti and the others witnessed in horror as the alien mothership vanished into space. Category: X-O Manowar Category: Characters